


魔法糖仙

by Plum_songcha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_songcha/pseuds/Plum_songcha
Summary: 破破烂烂的婴儿车
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 8





	魔法糖仙

闹着疫情的时候出去买东西是件十分危险的事，家里可以吃的东西剩下的量不是很多，无奈，黄仁俊只能全副武装带好口罩去最近的一家超市买。

住的楼里的一楼其实就是一家小超市，进去的时候里面只有老板一个人，而且在准备关店，“小俊这时候还出来啊，现在一闹肺炎都没人来了。”啊...如果没有肺炎也许我现在就在外面和李东赫吃火锅了，“哎，家里吃的东西不多了，买点东西屯家里过几天就不出门了。”

到货架边揽了一堆泡面和火腿肠后去结账，黄仁俊听到手机里有消息通知的声音后又把手机拿了出来看消息，尴尬的是掏口袋发现没有带钱，老板还在催促说马上关店了，拿东西快一点。

好难哦。想起在出来时披了一件外套，黄仁俊把外套所有口袋都翻了一遍，最后只翻出了一枚一元的钢镚。来了都来了，还是买个东西吧。

于是黄仁俊便很好笑的在卖糖的货架边惨兮兮地拿了一根珍宝珠就厚着脸皮去结账，老板一脸黑人问号，是谁说要屯东西的，你一根棒棒糖能撑好几天？

回到家后黄仁俊拆开糖纸后发现外皮上写着柠檬口味，打开后里面的糖是蜜粉色的，粉的像在粉油漆里搅了搅拿出来那种不正常的粉。心想应该是不合格产品流入到自己手里了，黄仁俊还是头一次这么倒霉，买东西没带钱就算了，买的唯一一个棒棒糖还是不能吃的那种，老天真是待人不公。

还是拿钱赶紧去买东西，不能因为一根棒棒糖就失去了生活的激情。

出于好奇，临出门前黄仁俊把那根棒棒糖扔到了一杯热水里，回来时想看看那层粉油漆一样的东西会不会化掉。

买完东西后，当黄仁俊捧着一堆泡面开门，房间里面的场景让黄仁俊脱口而出一句脏话，里面那个正在吃棒棒糖的帅气男生听见声音后正巧与一脸惊异的黄仁俊对视。

“你你你... 你谁啊，平白无故地来我家还吃我东西。”男生指了指手上的糖，“我就是它。”

等等... 我 吃 我 自 己 ？

机智的黄仁俊又在垃圾桶里扒拉出那张糖纸，研究一下糖纸背面发现了这个人的来历。

【如果你发现这个很奇怪的棒棒糖，请不要用热水接触它或食用它，虽然我觉得你不会听但还是要和你说，这个糖里面用糖霜封印了一个犯错的糖仙，如果你不幸拆开了糖纸，那你大喊“巴啦啦能量，让他快滚蛋”也没有用，不要挣扎了，就请帮糖仙彻底融化掉糖霜，帮他解除糖仙身份，他的身上有我们准备好的人类身份证，不管你愿不愿意，请照顾好他哦（反正我们甜食堡其他的糖仙是不会让他回来了）~ 以上，甜食堡大王】

黄仁俊扭头看向那个糖纸上说的糖仙，他还是在舔着棒棒糖，黄仁俊还是小心翼翼地问他“嗨？我叫黄仁俊，你叫... 什么？”

男生告诉黄仁俊他叫罗渽民，发现黄仁俊貌似不敢接近他比较好欺负罗渽民就开始耍赖，黄仁俊心想果然是糖仙，连要赖在自己家里耍赖求收留都那么可爱，在自己身上拿脑袋蹭来蹭去好粘人“昂~仁俊看我这么可爱真的不忍心收留我吗？我现在这么可怜了在外面会被传染肺炎的...”

“我家里有口罩可以给你，你不要那么担心啦... ”

罗渽民听此更加着急“黄仁俊！你这么忍心的！居然还要赶我出去！口罩要四小时一换，你莫非有钱到还让我扛一箱口罩出去，啊口罩那么贵，不如养我，你看糖仙娜娜多可爱~~”

娜娜看来是他的昵称...黄仁俊在心里吐槽，如果你不可爱我这个猛男就早把想办法把你用暴力塞回糖纸里。可惜这糖仙弟弟栗色的顺毛和甜蜜的话迷的自己晕头转向，怪可爱的。

“没有，我是说... ...这些吃的不够两个人撑一周的，如果还要去买那就带着你去，你可以自己挑。”

“啊！那就谢谢仁俊收留我啦，没关系我是糖仙可以变出糖来为你补充热量哦~”

没关系，但是你不要这么黏我，你本体是棒棒糖不是黏糖好不好？

吃过午饭后黄仁俊拉着罗渽民玩电视游戏，看着罗渽民也十分熟练的样子黄仁俊问道，“你不是糖仙吗？怎么什么都懂，还会打游戏”

罗渽民解释糖仙们平时除了制造糖果外其他时候也和正常人一样，黄仁俊问罗渽民是不是所有的糖都会变出来，罗渽民就在手掌里变出了一把不同口味的糖，“哇，我还以为你会像童话里说的糖仙一样在嘴巴里吐出糖来，没想到在手掌里也可以。”

“如果仁俊想要尝一下在嘴里变出的糖，那我也可以试着变出那些糖来。”

黄仁俊摆了摆手“算了吧，我觉得这些就够了。”

“唔，仁俊忘了吗，要帮我解除掉剩下的封印的条件是要融化糖霜嘛~”

“哪里有糖霜？我看不见。”

“啊，就是到我身上那些糖味消失就可以了，放心啦，我身上的甜味是封印糖霜的代表，消失了我也会制造糖果的。所以说仁俊还是帮我解除封印吧，封印住的糖仙相当于法力减弱了呢...我还想给仁俊变出更多的糖...”

黄仁俊表示哥哥会竭尽全力帮助这只小糖仙解开封印，问怎么办，罗渽民在沙发上站起来又一下子跳近黄仁俊怀里，“那哥哥就来抱抱我亲亲我嘛，不受高温糖是无法融化的”

害羞，但好歹自己是强势的一方，糖仙弟弟比女生还可爱，黄仁俊正在让勇气的进度条走的快一些，啊要快点揉揉可爱的娜娜。

罗渽民又翻身坐到了黄仁俊的大腿上，“仁俊怎么那么慢啊，算啦，还是我主动吧，虽然是第一次，但我在甜食堡里看禁书也知道了怎么主动地融化封印啦~毕竟制造甜蜜是糖仙的本职~”

黄仁俊还在吐槽罗渽民怎么和巴啦啦小魔仙里偷看禁书的小月一样那么搞笑，罗渽民看着黄仁俊走神的样子内心大叫“好可爱”，禁书上说解除封印里最甜的方式一定要和仁俊一起试一试。

罗渽民忽然靠了过来，手臂撑在黄仁俊的右侧，他只要略微向旁边扫一眼就可以看到罗渽民脱去外套撩起衬衫袖子后小臂上明显的肌肉线条。靠得那么近，自己甚至可以感觉到他喷洒过来温热的呼吸，酥酥麻麻地打在他的脸上，黄仁俊下意识想向后退，手臂曲起，然后手肘就很快触碰到了冰凉的墙面。

“哥哥，你根本无路可退。”

黄仁俊把头靠在他的肩膀上，鼻尖磨蹭着他的脸颊，薄唇贴着他的耳垂一张一合。有什么东西抚上了自己的腰，粗糙的衣料和腰间敏感的皮肤不断地摩擦着，产生着热度。

这时耳边又忽然传来一声“仁俊....”带着撒娇意味的声音在脑海中被放大了无数倍，黄仁俊腿一软，险些就要跌下去，然后那只一直在腰部摩挲的手就顺势搂了上来。黄仁俊感觉自己的耳朵热得快要烧起来了。明明自己是大人，可到头来对这个小男生还是发现根本无力抵抗。

看到黄仁俊有些张皇的神情，罗渽民就知道自己赢了。甜腻的味道在空气中更加张狂地弥漫，“看啊，做这些事会解除封印，娜娜的自由就交给仁俊啦！”

黄仁俊心想可爱小糖仙只是表面样子，虽然还是甜甜的不过很危险。

罗渽民低头去看黄仁俊，毛茸茸的刘海紧贴着额头，长的甚至盖过了眼睛，牙齿是紧紧地咬着自己的拳头，手指因为刺激而紧紧缩起，因为害羞的缘故会溢出几下呜咽，但还是乖乖地任由他动作，像个任人揉弄的玩具一样，好乖好想欺负，如果仁俊是糖仙就好了，那自己亲亲后仁俊身上的糖味一定会很浓。

罗渽民腾出一只手，去拨开了黄仁俊额前的刘海，露出那双带水灵灵的眼睛。他不知道黄仁俊在做爱的时候露出怎样的神情，看着这样紧张的样子，应该也是第一次吧，可是在看到那双眼睛时，忽然就顾不得那么多了。

想操哭他。想完全拥有他。想把他所有自己没见过的样子都见识到。想让自己变成仁俊专属的糖果。如果自己甜甜的气味能渗入仁俊的身体里，那就是双倍的糖分，想想就很激动。

黄仁俊突然用力想推开罗渽民，看在黄仁俊很可怜的份上罗渽民在内心想是第一次也是最后一次，就放他走，黄仁俊脸红红的，支支吾吾地回罗渽民，“不... ...不要在这里，外面会看见，还是在卧室里吧...”

黄仁俊心想自己为了可爱糖仙做出的牺牲好大，迷迷糊糊的就把身献出去了，虽然有点一夜情的感觉，但糖仙弟弟说了以后要靠自己养活，是自己包养的小可爱那就好好疼吧，谁叫他和他的本体一样那么甜呢？

“嗷！仁俊原来还是想要进行的那我要积极配合。你先去吧，我马上，嘻嘻... ...”

塞给黄仁俊白色浴袍，把他推进浴室里，关上门，罗渽民深呼吸一口气练习着以前学习的咒语，变出香氛蜡烛的咒语忘掉了，罗渽民抱着枕头杯急的直跳脚。

黄仁俊洗完澡时出来看到罗渽民在念什么奇怪的话，里面还夹杂着香薰蜡烛，黄仁俊叫罗渽民，“你不早说，我房间里有，睡觉时会点，你要这个干什么？”

“那当然是要和仁俊哥哥留下美好的记忆~我在甜食堡的书上看到香薰蜡烛很浪漫，如果和甜甜的气味混搭在一起就更好了”

点上香蜡后罗渽民揽着黄仁俊的腰两人一起躺到了床上，不等黄仁俊反应，罗渽民忽然一把揽住他的腰把他圈到自己怀里，半躺下躺在他的膝头。罗渽民的手滑过黄仁俊白皙的脚腕，一路向上，把浴袍撩起来。雪白的小腿，细腻柔滑的大腿，慢悠悠次第呈现在视野中。

黄仁俊羞涩地不知如何是好，刚才就知道了罗渽民的力气很大，不敢阻止，只好红着脸低头，因为紧张一直在闭着眼，隐隐约约的感觉浴袍被在上面解开，腹部上多了黏腻腻的糖浆，罗渽民的手指伴着糖浆进入到了黄仁俊的口腔里，黄仁俊下意识舔了一下，好甜，和小糖仙一样。

双手被绑住了，黄仁俊感到胸前的两点发凉，睁开眼睛时发现自己的双手被给蛋糕盒装饰的丝带系了起来，两点上也粘上了糖浆变得晶莹。

罗渽民与黄仁俊对视时黄仁俊不敢直接看，又立即闭上了眼，迎来了罗渽民带着糖果味道的吻。全身好像都被蜜糖包裹起来，与罗渽民接吻时，黄仁俊发现在这时罗渽民好像变成了用糖果捏成的小人，罗渽民的舌尖也沾着甜甜的气息。

糖浆沿着乳头流下，聚集到小腹上，又顺着那小腹继续向下缓缓流淌着，映衬着雪白的肌肤。细腻柔软的丝带划过那皮肤上面，是来自罗渽民的异样刺激。

灵活的舌头在皮肤上不断游走，痒痒的。黄仁俊被逗弄得下身也痒了起来，咬着嘴唇闷哼一声，不由夹紧了双腿，胯部扭动着想要止息那种异样的渴望，却弄得更加情动。

“糖浆里掺进了仁俊的体香，似乎更美味了呢。”

真美味啊！仁俊的身体，那么软，那么香，真想吞吃进来。

黄仁俊下身忽然一凉，罗渽民将浴袍完全的脱了下来，下身完全暴露在了空气中，罗渽民把他的两条大腿分开，粉嫩的穴口因为刚刚的糖浆显得水光盈盈。

罗渽民蹲下身去，头埋进黄仁俊腿间为他口交。嘴唇温柔地覆盖住下身的隐秘部位，舌头模拟着肉棒的抽插，味蕾的小小凸起不断在穴口敏感的嫩肉上磨蹭，紧密地贴着那穴口，舌头在穴内旋转搅动。

温热柔软的舌头灵活地在体内运动，黄仁俊舒服得仰着头，喘息着。

眼见着他即将被这烫热的舌头舔到高潮，罗渽民却忽然停了下来坏笑着蹭黄仁俊的颈窝，“哥哥还想要继续吗？我觉得好害羞呢，哥哥要主动嘛，求求仁俊哥哥了...”

黄仁俊只当是他要脱裤子上了，想着小孩不好哄，于是乖乖张开腿。却没想到，罗渽民念了不知是什么的咒语，手心里多出了和半个拇指一样大小的糖豆，放在手里把玩了片刻，竟然往黄仁俊穴里塞去。

黄仁俊惊讶得睁大眼睛：“你这做什么呢？”

“喂哥哥的小嘴吃糖，先吃饱了甜食，再吃大肉棒，怎么样啊？”

冰凉圆润的糖果，在穴口轻轻转了一圈，接着，被罗渽民用指尖推着，轻而易举便从那穴口进去，“倏”地钻进那穴口消失不见。身体里骤然进去颗冰凉的珠子一样光滑坚硬的东西，和刚才烫热温软的舌头完全是两个极端，这双重的刺激让黄仁俊不由下身由内而外一阵酥麻，激得他每个毛孔都刺激得要命。

又是一颗，接着又是一颗，足足塞了有七八颗进去，这才把那小穴整个撑满。小穴里涨得难受，冰冰凉凉的。而正当这时，罗渽民伏在他耳边说：“哥哥的小骚嘴儿吃糖吃饱了？现在要帮我解除封印，哥哥的下面要轮到吃肉棒了，不过没关系，我觉得哥哥那么喜欢甜甜的糖果，娜娜甜甜的精液比糖果还甜，哥哥一定会更喜欢的。”

说着，罗渽民解开裤子，露出那滚烫坚硬的肉棒，对准那装满了糖果的小穴，挺身挤开那小小的穴口，把肉棒推进去，挤得那些甜蜜的糖果慢慢变软，一颗颗裂开，从圆润的珠子，在咒语的法力下变成破碎的果冻，再变成甜腻的汁水，一滴一滴，沿着那小穴流淌出来，炙热地滴在黄仁俊的大腿上，向下一路染上体温，流淌成一路甜蜜。

肉棒推到一半，便轻轻向外抽，带出一阵不知道是淫水还是糖水的清澈液体。罗渽民用手指沾了些，舔吃进嘴里，又去吻黄仁俊。是糖果味的吻。

“今天的淫水，是柠檬糖味的哦，仁俊哥哥。”

说着，又是一个深入，又是一股汁液从那肉体交合的缝隙涌出。罗渽民越是抽插，那液体就变得越温热，越清澈。糖果占的位置太多，小穴只能把肉棒吞进去一半，对于他，也成了甜蜜的折磨。

罗渽民于是把肉棒抽出来，说：“好了，宝贝，现在把糖排出来，娜娜想要狠狠地操你。”

坏仙子刚才一口一个哥哥叫的那么好现在又改了口，这不由分说的语气，让黄仁俊下意识便想服从。但是… …“排出来？我要怎么排出来… …”

罗渽民又笑了，伏在他耳边一边舔着黄仁俊的耳垂轻轻说：“不准用手，用你下面那张小嘴，把它们吐出来… …啊... ...别告诉我，你下面这张小骚嘴，只会吸，不会吐？”

“如果真的不会那仁俊也太笨了吧，叫我‘小哥哥’吧，不叫不帮你把这些糖弄出来哦。”

“我……我……”黄仁俊纠结了半天，终于求饶，可怜兮兮地看着罗渽民，下身的异物让他感觉要被撑开，只能求饶道，“你帮我弄出来，我真的……呐...小哥哥..求求你了……”

黄仁俊又羞耻又可怜兮兮的样子让罗渽民觉得格外喜欢，格外想要蹂躏。他吻上黄仁俊的唇，贪婪地啃咬着，身体和黄仁俊的身体紧紧贴在一起，伸手去揉捏那被蜜糖包裹的两粒，被他啃咬上去，留下了湿漉漉的牙印。

黄仁俊被他咬得有些痛，轻轻地尖叫了一声，向后躲闪着，稍微一晃动，身下塞着的糖果便向外运动起来，一颗被挤破的糖掉落在地上，“啪”地响了一声。罗渽民满意地勾起嘴角笑了，温柔地替他轻轻取出另一颗——比第一颗完整许多，但也是破了，汁水外溢着，还好刚刚施咒将它变成了软糖，罗渽民不忍心黄仁俊疼。罗渽民把这颗软糖含在嘴里，吻上黄仁俊，葡萄在两个人口唇之间彻底爆破开，甜甜的果汁混着淫水的味道氤氲在口唇之间，淫靡无比，色情不堪。

“宝贝下面这张这小骚嘴，不是挺会吐的吗？”

一颗接一颗糖落下来，大多被用这种方法毁尸灭迹。终于，再次空虚起来的小穴，迎来了大肉棒的冲击。漫长的前戏积累了足量的情欲，肏干起来也就格外疯狂。

硕大的龟头，挤开那层秘密领域，头部一下子滑进去——或者说是被吸了进去。小穴被缓缓撑开变得格外紧窄，吸吮得罗渽民一阵酥麻从头到脚。插到最深，柔软的宫颈正好刮擦着了龟头下的小沟，罗渽民只觉得全身毛孔都舒服得张开了。身上散发的蜜糖香气便更加浓烈。

由浅入深，由慢及快，力度越来越大，他本就身材健壮力气满满，一用力，那一下简直要把黄仁俊顶穿，恶狠狠捣在最深处，只肏得黄仁俊头向后仰着呻吟，尾椎骨都酸麻无比。

“不行、不行了… …小哥哥，稍微轻点… …要被捅坏了…… ……”

“对不起宝贝，我停不下来了，忍一忍，马上就结束了……”罗渽民一边道着歉，一边俯下头温柔地吻着黄仁俊，龟头狠狠撞击在那小穴尽头的媚肉上。“宝贝儿的小穴吸得我太舒服了，我从来没有过这样疯狂的感觉……”

黄仁俊被肏得已然是说不出话来，口水溢了一丝出来，绝望地心想：不该看在他是小糖仙的份上原谅他，这下要被干得下不来床了！

酥麻的感觉从下身升起，情欲的热流在体内涌动，四肢百骸都点亮了快感的甜腻气息，身体到达了极限，警报像是蒸汽一样在血管里乱窜，这高潮来得太猛烈，太持久，汗水湿了黄仁俊额前的头发，淫水湿了身下的床单。

“不行了！！！！唔唔… …要被哥哥肏烂了… …”

肏红了眼的罗渽民，则变成了与平时那个温顺热情的他完全不同的样子，一边抬着小刘的腿大力冲刺着，一边低吼似的喃喃道：“那就肏烂你……肏烂你的小淫穴，让你怀上小仙子……”

终于，黄仁俊在又高潮袭来时，无法控制地射了出来。精液随着罗渽民肉棒的冲撞溅了他一身。罗渽民又抽插了数下才抽出来，怕黄仁俊第二天身体不舒服，想前思后还是撸动着射在了黄仁俊的小腹上。小穴泛着肉色，微微张开，又一股浊白色的浓精就喷了出来。罗渽民把肉棒对准黄仁俊嘴里插进去仰头撸动着，断断续续射了五六下才射干净。

罗渽民的精液有着和柠檬糖一样甜腻的气味。黄仁俊的嘴被巨大的肉棒牢牢堵住，吐不出来，只能老老实实吞下。已经被干得失去了意识。伴随着越来越淡的糖果香气，黄仁俊记得罗渽民高兴地搂住他说身上的封印一次就彻底解除了，发现黄仁俊晕了过去又慌忙地带黄仁俊去浴室清洗了一遍。

最后睡觉时罗渽民和他躺在一张床上，仔细检查被子掖好后罗渽民还在自言自语，“啊... 怎么办刚才是太凶了吗，逼着仁俊叫我小哥哥貌似有些过分，认错的话我又不想，呜呜呜仁俊我错了，虽然要是有下一次我还是要在上面，不过看着仁俊哭话我会自责的，啊...怎么和我那个话痨弟弟一样在碎碎念，不想了，要和仁俊睡觉~”

最后附赠一枚甜甜的蜜糖吻。

之后罗渽民就过上了被阔少黄仁俊包养的惬意生活，家里泡面快吃完时黄仁俊又整装待发准备去大商场抢购一番，罗渽民又拉着黄仁俊不让他走，顺便把脑袋倚在黄仁俊肩膀上疯狂磨蹭，“呜呜呜，仁俊不要娜娜了吗？如果缺少热量的话可以和娜娜再做一次来产糖啊！”

“罗渽民你活着不吃饭光吃糖啊！今天早上才那个啥了，拒绝！”

于是就出现了在超市购物的李东赫看到人间的朋友黄仁俊领着一只一脸委屈，为了哄对象还要积极回应的糖仙，有些眼熟，李东赫在脑海里想了好久好久，最后想起这个糖仙貌似是因为偷看禁书被甜品堡贬到了人间，作为甜品堡在人间内应的巧克力仙子，李东赫想起甜品堡大王交给他给这只糖仙一个工作的任务。

“仁俊呐！这是你的朋友吗？”

小糖仙撅着嘴摇了摇头“不是哦，是男朋友~”然后扯开口罩当着李东赫的面朝黄仁俊亲了一口。

“罗渽民你不要命了吗？外面病毒这么厉害你还摘口罩，要是带着病毒去传染别人你就太不道德了！”

“抱歉啦仁俊，看我魔法，消除病毒~这样就不会生病啦~”

可恶，坏坏情侣不要给我在这里散发甜味！

为何采用用经典的蜜桃当棒棒糖口味？因为柠檬糖比蜜桃还硬气一点点，也像小男生一样帅气有活力多可爱嘿嘿~反正罗哥必须是男的，是可爱的靓男(๑＞ڡ＜)☆


End file.
